Sometimes
by Pavement Chaser
Summary: ...sometimes begging, sometimes proud. Sometimes lost, sometimes found. A poem from my spanish teacher that sparked this oneshot. Read and review!


Sometimes

By: TotallyLost

_Sometimes open,_

_Sometimes closed._

_Sometimes young,_

_Sometimes old._

_Sometimes begging,_

_Sometimes proud._

_Sometimes lost,_

_Sometimes found._

They could see the boat. They all stood there waving their arms in the air shouting words of notice. They were finally going home.

Somehow, someway, someone had found them. And at that moment no one cared…they were rescued.

_Sometimes open…_

Rose held herself close to Bernard as his arms wrapped around her. Happiness, relief, and fear all set into her stomach. She wanted this so badly…to be home with her husband, but the sickness…

She had always tried to be there for people. She listened to them, gave them advice; she sympathized with them. She thought of herself as a very open person but she wouldn't tell anyone, not even the man she loved, that she secretly wished to stay on the island.

She wanted it to be home so badly…but she was already home.

_Sometimes closed…_

Kate watched the boat draw nearer to the shore with defeated eyes.

They caught her.

This would be it; her last taste of freedom before she spent the remainder of her pathetic life behind bars.

She just stood there…her eyes searching everything around her…she was just taking it all in, one last time. Kate's brown eyes landed on Jack.

He just stood there too. He didn't do anything…just watched the boat get closer.

"Jack…" she whispered to herself. There were some many things she wanted to tell him. So many secretes she hadn't shared.

That's what you get from closing yourself off.

_Sometimes young…_

Claire held baby Aaron close to her as she kept the tears from falling. While they were stranded on the island all she could think of was getting home so that she could raise her son with the help of her family; where they both belonged.

She didn't want Aaron to grow up in the wild…not here, in the middle of nowhere.

But just then, she experienced an unexplainable happening. She realized that these people standing around her…these people she had grown to care for, to love were her family. This is where she belonged.

Suddenly, sorrow filled her chest as she looked down at the innocent little boy in her arms again. He would never understand. He was too young to know.

_Sometimes old…_

All Locke had ever wanted to do was prove to himself that he could do whatever he set his mind to; especially in his old age.

Well, he wasn't old…but he was getting there.

So much doubt had surrounded him before the island. His relationship with Helen, his trust in his father, and his own abilities as a human being…he had doubted them all.

The island showed him things. It showed him that he doesn't need proof of anything-just belief.

_Sometimes begging…_

Jack sighed. Everything was coming to an end. He couldn't believe it.

Yet…he didn't feel like he thought he would when help finally did arrive.

Jack had always had to be something…or impress somebody. Not on the island though. People saw him as a leader, sure, but there wasn't that sense of force that had been when he was working for his dad on the mainland.

He didn't want to leave. This place had changed him. Now he stood still, not able to tear his gaze aware from the approaching rescue, mentally begging for them to turn around.

_Sometimes proud…_

Sawyer was another one of the few not celebrating. He stood leaning on a tree in the background, smoking his last cigarette. He'd saved it for a special occasion and something told him this qualified.

He just watched all of these people…his people jump around and make fools of themselves.

Upon witnessing Charlie jump on Hurly, tears began to sting his eyes. Why was this going to be so hard? He didn't even know half of the people on the island and of the half he did know he didn't like half of them.

That was a lie.

He did like everyone. He was just too proud to admit it.

_Sometimes lost…_

They all had so much in common whether they knew it or not. They all breathed the same air, walked on the same beach, slept under the same stars.

They all had a special connection to each other and some say that's why they were the lucky ones to survive the plane crash in the first place.

Maybe they were lost together for some unknown reason. Maybe because of some force greater than themselves.

_Sometimes found…_

They were being rescued.

Some screamed, some cried, some didn't know how to react. All they knew is that a feeling of longing would lay heavy on their hearts after they had left the place they called home for so long.

It was a bittersweet occasion for most but they would leave with a newfound appreciation for each other and for a change they had all gone through.

It wasn't the same for each person but somehow…the island had made them stronger than before.

They had made it through plane crashes, monsters and more. They could certainly make it through anything else fate chose to throw at them from now on.

And for that…they would always be indebted to the island.


End file.
